<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Me and mommy will be back before you know it." by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828569">"Me and mommy will be back before you know it."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "imagine for Jax? He and his wife feel like they need to spend some days without the kids just to have themselves alone for a while, maybe she’s passing through some shit and Jax wants her happiness more than anything, so he also take some vacation from the club"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jax Teller/Reader, Jax Teller/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Me and mommy will be back before you know it."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When will you be back?”</p><p>Jax looked at the kids as they pouted, bottom lips hanging so low they could trip over them.</p><p>“Just 3 days. Not long. Me and mommy will be back before you know it. You get to stay with Grandma Gemma the whole time and Juice even said he would run around the playground with you.”</p><p>Both children looked over at Juice who nodded enthusiastically, a large grin on his face. The kids settled some and nodded reluctantly.</p><p>“You won’t forget about us right?”</p><p>Frowning yourself, you kneeled in front of them and tugged them into you.</p><p>“We’ll never forget about you. We’ll call you every morning and every night and we can facetime with you guys too. Mommy and Daddy are just going to take a couple of days to spend time just us two and then we’ll be right back.”</p><p>The children nodded in agreement and you said your goodbyes, leaving the TM lot with Jax. You walked hand in hand to the car and he opened the door for you, gentlemanly as ever. He closed the door behind you once you were in with a smile and jogged across to the driver's side. Now in the car with you, he reached over and took your chin in his hand, pulling your gaze away from your children and to him.</p><p>“They’ll be fine. They’ll be spoiled rotten for the next couple of days, probably eating anything and everything. You know they’re safe with the guys. Stop worrying. We’ll get away, relax, recharge, clear our minds, get away from the shit that’s been working us up and we will come back better. Don’t worry.”</p><p>You nodded and gave a smile, waving to your kids and Jax pulled out of the lot.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``</p><p>“What do you want for dinner?”</p><p>You looked over as Jax walked towards you with two beers in hands, shirtless and relaxed in sweats. With a shrug and a smile, you took the beer from his hand.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. Pizza, Chinese, I don’t care.”</p><p>Jax sat beside you and tugged you into his side, using his other hand to look through the pizza delivery website to see if they delivered to Piney’s cabin. Finding one, he ordered a large pie and garlic bread, placing the order and placing it. He tossed the phone to the side and then hugged you tighter as you rested your head against his shoulder.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>His words brought a smile to your face and he leaned down to kiss your forehead. You settled into him further.</p><p>“I love you too. Thanks for setting this up Jax. I hate having to leave them but I just needed a little break. Thank you for taking these couple of days off. I know that it’s important for the club to have you close in case something goes wrong so it means a lot that you chose to do this.”</p><p>“You guys are everything to me. The club needs me, but they can handle being on their own for a couple days. Chibs can handle things, call shots if he needs to. I trust that he can keep things together which I’m away. The kids will be able to hang with Gem and the guys and get treated like royalty, so they’ll be fine. We needed a couple of days to chill and spend some time together. Once we get back, we’ll spend the rest of the weekend with them so they don’t feel left out. I just don’t want you getting overwhelmed. I know sometimes you have a lot on your plate.”</p><p>Your nod was soft and you wrapped your arms around his middle. You kept watching the movie with Jax, just enjoying the quiet and closeness, just the two of you. It was nice to get away and just relax, not having to worry about rushing to get dinner ready, do homework, laundry and every other duty that you had. Just staying on the couch, laid back and enjoying movie after movie with your Old Man. His hand was around your shoulders, scratching along your skin softly. Jax loved affection as did you, and with as crazy as things had been lately, getting to just love and hold each other was a rare occurrence.</p><p>Once you were back in town, you would hug your kids tightly and spend time with them doing whatever they wanted to do, now that you were recharged and ready to take on the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>